The Corta
by Shadowcast
Summary: Don Brorey, a colonist, is sucked into trouble in this deep story featuring the new race, The Corta
1. Red Fog Rolling In

The Corta  
  
Authors Notes: 'Just a note to all you critiques out there, I am not a major in English, and I'm not even in college! I hope you enjoy the read, I know I had fun writing it, and I hope you don't mind some minor errors I missed while proofreading it, thank you and have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Blizzard Entertainment is sole owner of Protoss, Zerg and Terran; I personally own nothing except the fictional race, Corta, and this story.  
  
Chapter I - Red Fog Rolling In  
  
In the K-Sector; at an unknown planet far off from Char, Aiur and Tarsonis, I buckled over onto my knees and dry-heaved. Merely thinking of the ordeal sent my insides spinning out of control.  
  
"WHY!?" I yelled, enraged at what I knew "Calm down, Mr. Brorey. It's going to be alright." The man was walking slowly, pacing back and forth. His fine shoes clicking filled the echoing room. Giving me the impression of a metronome, and the repetitive sound had almost a calming affect on me.  
  
"Why have you done this? Why did you do that to all those people?" I asked him, still somewhat nauseous. His only response was, "Fun." I felt a deep resentment well up inside me. If I hadn't been handcuffed, I would've strangle him myself, "You destroyed that colony for your own amusement?" I asked, he replied, "No, not quite like that. What I did do, however, was save many lives." "By destroying them?" "Absolutely." At that point, I jumped up, but the guarding marines both aimed their rifles right at me. "You're an evil man, Searle, and you will pay." "That's a little cliched, don't we think?" he then laughed and walked out of the prison cell.  
  
"You, sit down." Grunted the marine, I obeyed as the other marine un-cuffed me. The two marines then exited the cell, closing the door behind them and locking it.  
  
I paced the small prison cell; the familiar clicking of shoes against metal echoed in the cell once more. Buzzing swirls of thoughts and emotions circled my mind, amidst the confusion of what happened the past few days; I tried to remember, but it all happened so fast, too fast.  
  
Planet: Gisala- White Sand Beach- Terran Colony- 800 Hours  
  
The colony was relatively small. Marines and SCVs were going about doing their duties. Some marines were inside their bunkers, and the others were patrolling the parameter of the colony. The most of the SCVs were hard at work at the mineral line, harvesting the majestic blue crystals. The rest of the SCVs were busy with other tasks, such as building a refinery and some supply depots. I was part of a group working on a supply depot. We had almost finished when someone noticed it.  
  
One of the SCVs was welding pieces of metal together when he looked up, "Wow, does that fog look weird to you guys?" I looked up and tried to see what he was talking about. At first glance, it simply looked like a discolored fog rolling in on the small white sand coast. The others agreed, "Yeah, weird. It's all red, wiggy." I studied the fog as it came ever closer. It was billowing forward, creeping along the sky. It was definitely red, and I hadn't seen anything like it before. I spoke into my headset, "What do you think it is?" Someone started to answer, but before he could even finish his words, a stream of ruby red smashed into one of the SCVs reducing it to ashes. Right away my radio was overloaded with horrified gasps and someone screaming, "Wilson's down! Wilson is down! What the hell is going on her-" Another streak of ruby red death powered itself towards another victim, striking him down with ease.  
  
From there, it was complete and utter chaos. I didn't have one single clue as to what was going on. I could remember that I saw others die right in front of my eyes, after that I seemed to slip away from reality. A deafening roar filled the radio as I flew off of the place where I was working. I landed hard on the ground and retreated behind the barracks. I felt a rush of air pass me and I looked up at the wall as they started to glow red and then bubble. Half of me wanted to see what was going on, but the other half won, and I jetted away from the barracks. As I turn to see what was happening to it, it was obliterated by one of the ruby shots coming from the fog. I flew forward in shock, watching the fog nearly on the coast. I then saw another ruby red streak, coming straight towards me. I couldn't think, I was a deer staring at oncoming headlights. At the last second, instinct kicked in and I smashed the controls to strafe left as the red streak hit one of the gas tanks on the back of the SCV, exploding violently. I ejected myself from the former space construction vehicle, which was now a ball of flame. This all happened in a matter of moments.  
  
I hit the ground and rolled up, looking around in a panic. My eyes drifted towards the Command Center, and I saw a dropship picking up marines and colony leaders. I ran toward the dropship as the last of them boarded the vessel. The marine standing at the door pressed the close button, and the ramp began to seal itself. I launched myself into the air in a mad dash to save myself. I landed onboard right has the loading ramp sealed itself. I looked around in the dim light and tried to see what was going on inside. Right in front of me was the silhouette of a marine raising his rifle, "Lights out, worker boy" The butt of the rifle immediately connected with my face, and I was knocked unconscious. I couldn't even guess how much time had pass before I came to. When I did finally wake up, my head was throbbing. I opened my eyes and looked about. It took awhile to adjust to how dark it was in the compartment, but I heard talking. "What are we going to do with this worker that jumped onboard?" They must have been talking about me. "We have to keep him contained or else he may leak information." Contained? I didn't like the sound of that. I tried to move from the small chair I was seated in, but my hands and feet were fastened down to the chair with braces.  
  
I struggled a bit more and then gave up. The men were still talking, but quieter now, and I now could only here parts of the conversation. "He.There.Alive." Were they still talking about me? I worried that they might decide to get rid of me, so I struggled more. My attempts were futile, however, as the braces wouldn't budge. The voices faded out of earshot, and I was left alone in the small room with nothing but my thoughts. 


	2. Dropship Trouble

Chapter II - Dropship Trouble  
  
I groaned loudly, my throat dry and sore from lack of hydration. I drowsily looked around the compartment that I was captive in. There really wasn't anything in there. I couldn't move still, the braces were tight and they hurt my ankles. My shoulders and thighs were excruciatingly tight from endless attempts of trying to break free, but it was impossible. I decided that I might as well get some sleep. Right when I started to doze off, however, the compartment doors opened, and light poured into the dark room like a flood. I closed my eyes quickly, partly from the bright light, and partly to pretend I was asleep. I was hoping to get some information about what was going on. I let my body go limp for effect, and listened patiently.  
  
"He seems to be sleeping." It was one of the voices from before. My heart began beating faster, which made it difficult to hold still. Someone spoke up again, "Well, we will be at the station any time now. Sergeant Yelman orders you to get him out of that chair while I send for some marines to escort him to the docking bay." This was a different voice, one I haven't heard before, it seemed to be a superior officer I decided by the way the man acted to this command, "O-oh y-yes sir! Can I d-do anything else for you?" The other man simply said, "No that will be all. I will be in the compartment down the hall." I heard the man's footsteps fade from earshot, and then felt the chair shake as the second man unlatched first brace.  
  
I realized this was my chance. The man began talking to himself, "That smart ass, bossing me around, I am an important officer to this operation.I think." I chuckled to myself. "Well, Sgt. Feddlar is a higher rank then me, and there's probably a good reason for that, so I guess I should be respectful." He unhooked all but one of the latches on my leg, "Bah, I need a promotion." At that last word he unlatched the last brace. I opened my eyes and saw that the man didn't look armed, and he didn't look like a marine. He was probably a pilot, but I wasn't sure. I lunged forward and tackled him to the floor, covering his mouth. I looked at the open door, and I gently close it with my foot. Darkness filled the compartment again as I turn back toward my captive, "If I let go will you keep quiet?" The man nodded furiously. I released my hold on his mouth slowly, and he started screaming. I immediately slammed my fist into his stomach. The wind in the man's lungs temporarily left him as he quieted down. I stopped to listen if anyone was coming down the hallway, all that I heard was the dull roar of the dropship's engines.  
  
I turned my attention back toward the man, "What the hell were you thinking! Didn't I just tell you to keep quiet?" the man looked at me with surprise and anger, he blurted out, "If you get off of me now, I promise to make the punishment minimal." I kind of looked at him disbelief, "I don't think you are in the position to make a deal." "Do you know who I am? I am Admiral Erikson, if you don't get off of me this instant I will have you placed in prison!" I chuckled, "You're a bad liar, I was awake the whole time when you were talking to Sgt. Feddlar." The man looked shocked that I knew this, and that he was so easily deceived. Erikson then laughed, "What's so goddamned funny?" Erikson said, "Well, kudos to you so far, but what is the next step in this wonderfully formed plan? The marines will be here any minute."  
  
Shit, he was right, what do I do next? I looked round the room, no vents big enough for me. There was a window, but it would be pointless when I am far above ground without a parachute. I did the most logical thing that I could do, gave up. "Alright, you win, I give up." I got up off Erikson, "Now, dumb shit, put your arms behind your back." I complied and he handcuffed me. The door then opened up and three heavily armed marines with red colored armor entered the small area. The first marine saw a dark spot on Erikson's face, "What happened bitch? You hurt yourself giving Feddlar whatever he desires?" the second marine laughed, "Tch, you cock sucking shit, get out of our way."  
  
Apparently they didn't like Erikson all too much, and Erikson didn't like them much either. Erikson blurted, "Fool! I'm a superior officer, I can have you removed from your duties in this army!" the third marine said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Before we left the compartment, Erikson walked in front of me and punched me hard in the gut, and left, "That puny bastard is going to get his ass kicked by me the next time I see him." All three marines laughed heartily, the first one commented, "Yeah, that guy is not only a wuss, but a bitch too." We all laughed as we traveled toward the docking bay. Shortly, we arrived, "So, who is this Yelman person?" I casually remarked, the third marine said, "He is one of our commanding officers, he will place you in confinement most likely." I replied, "Seems like a kindly fellow." The second marine said, "Yeah, he is, if you don't get on his bad side, otherwise he can be one mean son of a." He was cut off by the voice of Erikson on the comm, announcing their arrival at Ground Station Beta. The bay doors opened. 


End file.
